


The moon is beautiful tonight

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alien Invasion, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Moon, Multi, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: We should have never went back.





	The moon is beautiful tonight

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on a prompt i found on reddit. Link below.)
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/SCP/comments/8ax6fo/this_writing_prompt/
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit odd, I wrote it on my break today. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day! :D

Dear Listeners,

Let me tell you a story. Not one that ends happily with all of the endings tied up in a neat bow. But one whose ending is still happening. 

It was a normal night.

There was nothing out of the ordinary as I fell asleep. The sheets were soft and cool and offered their comfort until I could rest.

And when sleep came and peace settled in, it ended just as soon.

I don't remember much. 

None of us do.

Just the screeching of the emergency alert coming from my phone. And blearily looking at the screen. 

3AM. 

I didn't notice the static then. Maybe it was me. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

((ALERT: Do not look outside. Do not look up. Do not exit your homes.))

I could drive myself crazy by asking the Why's and the How's. We all could. But it's not going to do us any good. Not now and not ever. 

I remember glancing through my messages. Hundreds from unknown numbers, all the same message. All the same bullshit.

The light coming in through the curtians was...blue? It wasn't right. It was unnatural. 

Even for our tiny town where even the unnatural is natural. 

((You should go outside. The moon is beautiful tonight.)) 

(((The moon is beautiful tonight.)))

I shouldn't have edged my way to the curtian. I should have stayed in bed.

((((The moon is beautiful tonight))))

We should have known it was coming. We should have known.

But we didn't and now they're here.

We should have never went back there. 

Listeners, I won't say that I what happened on us. I won't say that we brought it on ourselves. I won't say that we were wrong. 

But I will say this: I hope my account will spark a sort of change. We cannot keep pretending.

So for now, Dear Listeners, if there are any of you out there, goodnight. 

Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.

(((((((((((((The Moon Is Beautiful Tonight)))))))))))


End file.
